A Brand New Day
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: So after several weeks of writers block... I'm actually back! This is just a basic Season 3 My Way story but I wasn't going to use that as my title because everyone does that? Enjoy;D
1. Dinner With The Coopers

**As Sonny Munroe swiftly left the stage after performing another brilliant sketch for So Random, She headed to her dressing room where she noticed her phone flashing indicating that she had an unread message. It was from Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**Hey Sonny, I know your probably performing but I just wanted to know if you'd want to come and have dinner with my parent's tomorrow night. They sprung it on me earlier they kept talking about how they've never met you and yeah so, Fancy it?**

**Sonny smiled as she read over the message, sometimes he can be the cutest guy on the planet but other times he can be a pain in the backside. Selena burst in and looked at Sonny as she held the phone directly in Selena's face.**

**"Aw, He wants you to meet his parents; this is getting pretty serious…" Selena smirked.**

**"Serious? Do you think so?" Sonny looked worried.**

**"Yeah! But its cute so don't worry." Selena noticed Sonny's worried expression. "Sonny, It will be fine, Trust me… This guy loves you and I'm sure his parents will too!" Selena put her hand on my shoulder and we both headed out of the dressing room.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**"Chad Dylan Cooper…" Shouted Chad's mother from the kitchen as Chad poked his head around the door.**

**"You called?" Smirked Chad.**

**"Will your girlfriend be joining us tonight?" She turned around to notice Chad frantically checking his phone for a reply.**

**"Yeah, She said she'd love too. I've got to pick her up though because her mum is using her car." Chad put his phone back in his pocket.**

**"Alright then sweetie. Are you heading down to the studio?"**

**"Yeah, I'll catch you later."**

**Chad's family wasn't the nicest of them all; they we're pretty much stuck up snobs that didn't approve of much and Chad hated that, every single girlfriend that had dinner with the Coopers ended up leaving him the next day that was one of the reasons that its been such a long wait for them to finally meet Sonny.**

**Sonny POV:**

**I nervously paced up and down my dressing room biting my nails with every step I take. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not right for their son? What if… Suddenly my game of mental 21 questions was interrupted by Selena putting her hands on my shoulders.**

**"Sonny, if you keep biting your nails all the polish will come off of them and I'm not spending more time doing them. You look beautiful and Chad will love it. Don't worry about what his family think of you, it's what he thinks of you that matters and you already know what he thinks of you so you have no reason to be worried, Okay?" Selena smiled, her words were so very reassuring, it's like making people feel better was her second job or something.**

**Chad walked in pushing the door open "Sorry I'm late my car w- woah… Sonny you look absolutely breath taking…" Chad smiled.**

**Selena leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Told you…"**

**"Haha, Thank you." I smiled slightly.**

**"You ready to go?" I walked over to Chad and he held my hand as we walked out the door.**

**"Ah kids, They grow up so fast…" Selena smiled to herself.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Sonny and Chad slowly got out of the car and looked at the massive house with the kitchen window lit up. Chad walked over to Sonny and looked at her.**

**"Sonny I need to tell you something, My family isn't the easiest to engage with… They will probably ask you a billion questions about your background. I honestly don't think they know the definition of funny." Chad chuckled slightly.**

**"Don't worry. My grandparents are just like them, This will be a piece of cake." Sonny smiled as they walked up the steps and Chad unlocked the door.**

**"Chad, Your back… And you brought your girlfriend!" Smiled Jordan, Chad's younger sister.**

**"Well done Jord, Way to state the obvious." Chad laughed with her. "They in the dining room?"**

**"Yeah, I'd hurry up if I were you… Dad wants to start eating." Jordan walked in the dining room and Chad and Sonny slowly followed.**

**"Chaddy!" Smiled his father as Chad and Sonny both sat next to eachother.**

**"Hey dad. This is Sonny Munroe." Chad looked at her smiling.**

**"Nice to meet you, Sonny." Chad's mother looked up at her.**

**"You too." Sonny smiled back. It seemed like this evening would be full of insincere comments and fake smiling.**

**Chad's father look up from his plate. "So, Sonny… I heard you work in the same studio as Chad, Is that how you two met?"**

**"Yeah, it is actually… I work on a show called So Random." Sonny noticed Chad's mother laugh.**

**"So Random? Isn't that show for the wannabe comedians?" Asked Chad's mother looking at her husband.**

**"Hmm, I thought it was as well." Sonny really couldn't control her anger at that point but Chad held her hand underneath the table and that anger slowly began to fade.**

**"Sonny?" Asked Chad's youngest sister, Ella.**

**"Yes sweetheart?" Sonny looked up from her plate.**

**"I saw you on the music channel earlier and I wanted to tell you that you're an amazing singer." She smiled at Sonny and she felt as if she was going to melt.**

**"Aww, Well thank you sweetheart."**

**"Sonny, You're a singer as well?" Asked Chad's father.**

**"Yes, I hoped to move here to complete my dreams of being a performer…" Sonny explained.**

**"Where did you move from?" Chad's mother looked up.**

**"Wisconsin."**

**"Wisconsin?!" Chad's father looked completely disgusted.**

**"Is there a problem?" Chad raised his eyebrow.**

**"There is if my eldest son is dating some cheap little farm girl with unrealistic dreams." Chad watched his father stand up.**

**"Sit down please Jerry. Your making us look bad." Whispered Chad's mother as his dad slowly sunk to his seat.**

**About five minutes later Chad's mother reached across the table in search of the salt but 'accidently' tipped a glass full of wine on to Sonny's lap. That was it, Sonny couldn't take anymore.**

**"That's it. I better be going now. Thank you for a lovely evening…" Sonny grabbed her jacket and quickly exited the house, walked down the path and leant on Chad's car as he rushed outside to see her.**

**"Sonny, I am so sorry… They were so rude!" Chad looked at her. "Are you okay?" He noticed she was pretty upset.**

**"Not really." She sighed. "Don't worry about it. I think I'm just gonna go home." Sonny began walking down the path as Chad jogged to catch up with her.**

**"You can't walk on your own." Chad look concerned.**

**"Why not? I'll be fine."**

**"I'm not taking any chances Sonny, Just let me walk you home. Don't take any notice of what they said you're a truly amazing person, Sonny." Chad put her arm on Sonny's shoulder.**

**"Well, Thank you." Sonny smiled and turned to look at him. She noticed him slowly leaning in and then felt his warm lips press against hers.**

**After a few seconds of pure perfection they both pulled away, smiling.**

**"I love you, Sonny Munroe." Chad smiled brushing her black hair away from her face.**

**"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny laughed back as she both walked hand in hand down the long path way.**


	2. He's Dying

**Sonny slowly unlocked the door of her apartment and walked inside, the place was fairly tidy and she felt bad slinging her jacket on the couch. "Mum?" She continued to search the house when she found a note on the kitchen table. The note had 'Sonny' written in big bold letters on the front. Sonny carefully opened the note and began reading it's contents out loud.**

**"Sonny, I have to go away for a short period of time… Your grandfather is very ill and it's said that he won't see it to the end of the week. I am so sorry to leave you like this but I know you're a very independent girl so you'll be fine. I promise I won't be too long. All my love, Mum." Sonny looked at the note for a few seconds before placing it back down on the table and walking around the kitchen wondering what to do.**

**"Sonny?" There was a knock at the door and Selena walked in. "Hey sorry, I just wanted to check if everything went alright with Chad's parents… What's happened?" She noticed Sonny didn't seem right.**

**"My grandfather, He's dying…" Sonny said quietly.**

**"What? Really? Oh my gosh Sonny, Are you okay?" Selena quickly walked towards her and hugged her.**

**"I honestly don't know. Dinner with Chad's parents was a complete and utter disaster. They hate me." Sonny began to cry.**

**"Do you want me to call Chad?" Selena looked at Sonny.**

**"No, It's fine." Sonny slowly walked into her room.**

**"What are you gonna do?" Selena looked around at her untidy room.**

**"I'm going to see him." Sonny picked up a suitcase and began packing up her things.**

**"But, You can't leave…"**

**"And why not? My grandfather is dying and I'm not even there to see him, Selena. He's been my role model since I was a child. He inspired me to be a comedian, He's the man that pushed me to be where I am today I can't just sit here and do nothing." Sonny didn't look up.**

**"Well at least let me come with you? I'm not letting you do this on your own." Selena stood next to her.**

**"Right, Fine. Okay you can come." Sonny smiled slightly.**

**"What are you going to tell Chad?" Asked Selena.**

**Sonny reached for the phone in her pocket and dialled Chad's number. "Chad?" She said quietly.**

**"Hey Sonny, What's up? Everything okay?" Chad said sounding pretty happy.**

**"Not really, Look I'm going to have to go away for a while…" Sonny's voice began to trail off.**

**"You're leaving? Why…" Chad's voice all of a sudden became serious.**

**"My grandfather is dying. I've got to be with him, I'm sorry." Sonny sighed as she tried to hold back her tears and she slipped the phone back in her pocket.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Sonny and Selena both pulled their bags out into the car parked out the front. Sonny didn't really want to leave but she knew in her heart it was the right thing to do.**

**"I don't see why you don't just ask Chad to come with us; I can tell this will kill you without him beside you." Selena got in the drivers side.**

**"No, I've got to learn to do something's on my own besides this isn't really his problem." Sonny sighed as Selena started driving.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Chad began pacing his room wondering what to do about Sonny.**

**"What's up with you?" Jordan poked her head around the door.**

**"Sonny is going back to Wisconsin…" Chad looked up slowly.**

**"Really? Then shouldn't you be with her?" Jordan sat next to him.**

**"I don't think she wants me to…"**

**"Trust me, any girl would want there boyfriend to be right by her side. Just because she didn't tell you don't mean she doesn't want you there." Jordan smiled as Chad stood up and looked like he had all faith restored.**

**"Thank you Jord, I guess I've got some packing to do." Smiled Chad.**


	3. Welcome To Wisconsin

**It had been a day and a bit since Sonny left Hollywood to be at her dying grandfathers bed side. She had left everything behind, Her friends, Her job and most importantly… Chad.**

**Sonny smiled as she saw a sign saying 'Welcome To Wisconsin, Drive Safe!' She turned to look at Selena. "Welcome To Wisconsin, Selena." Smiled Sonny.**

**"Hahaa, It's lovely! Now where is this hospital your grandfather is in?" Asked Selena.**

**"Oh, I don't know…" Sonny pulled out her phone and placed it gently to her ear. "Mum?"**

**"Sonny! I take it you got my note?" She asked.**

**"Yeah, I did. Don't worry I'll be fine, What's the name of the hospital granddad's in?" Sonny smiled she wanted to try and keep it a secret that she was back in Wisconsin.**

**"West Brooks General Hospital." Connie said.**

**"Okay, Thank you. I'll see you when you get back, Love you." Sonny hung up the phone quickly. "West Brooks General Hospital… Apparently."**

**"Alright then." Selena continued driving down a long road and turned the music up.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Chad could see a sign ahead saying 'Welcome To Wisconsin, Drive Safe!' and he knew in that moment he was so much closer to Sonny. Part of him was a little worried that she wouldn't want him here but he was just trying to be a supportive boyfriend after all. His phone began to ring so he put it on loud speaker. "Hello?" He shouted into it.**

**"Chad Dylan Cooper… Where on God's Earth are you!" Shouted his mother.**

**"Doing stuff." Chad sighed.**

**"You get back here this instant!" Shouted his father.**

**"No, You cant make me. Besides I'm in Wisconsin." He smirked to himself realising his parents weren't in control anymore.**

**"WISCONSIN!" Screamed both his parents.**

**"Byee!" He laughed and hung up.**

**He found it so funny when they were out of control like that, they were powerless and there was nothing they could do about it. Every since Chad was a child they had been controlling and manipulative people and Chad thought it was time to take control back and give them a taste of what they are giving out.**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZAB CDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Sonny and Selena pulled up outside the hospital and walked inside. They saw Sonny's cousin Kayleigh in reception getting a coffee and the both walked over to her.**

**"Kayleigh?" Asked Sonny gently placing a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Sonny! I thought you were in Hollywood!" Smiled Kayleigh hugging her tightly.**

**"No, I came here to see granddad. Is he really bad?" Sonny looked worried.**

**"Kinda… He's not eating he says he's not hungry but you know…" Kayleigh blinked and noticed Selena Gomez standing next to Sonny. "Oh my gosh! Your Selena Gomez!" Kayleigh whispers trying not to catch any attention.**

**"How did you notice?" Asked Selena sliding her sun glasses down her nose slightly.**

**"I knew Sonny hung around with you a lot." She smired. "You wanna see granddad then?" She asked walking down the hall with the girls and heading into a room.**

**Sonny noticed her grandfather laying lifelessly on a bed with a vase of flowers placed next to him. Sonny's mother and grandmother turned around to notice her standing at the door with Selena and Kayleigh.**

**"Sonny?" Connie turned around. "What are you doing here sweetheart?"**


	4. This Is Goodbye

**"I want to be here with granddad, You know… When he decides it's time." Sonny smiled slightly.**

**"Well that's very sweet darling." Smiled Sonny's grandmother.**

**"Sunshine…" Sonny's grandfather noticed her and held his hand out as she grabbed hold of it.**

**"Hey you." She smiled trying to hold back tears. "How you doing?"**

**"Could have been better, You know how it is sweetheart. How's your show? I've heard so much about you, You're a rising star says your mother." His voice sounded dry and broken.**

**Sonny laughed slightly. "Well I wouldn't say a star. Anyway this isn't about me, It's about you."**

**"Not anymore it's not. Look, Sonny… Can you promise me something?" He looked at her.**

**"I sure can…" She smiled back wiping her eyes slightly.**

**"Continue to follow those dreams of yours, Even if he doesn't seem like they will come to anything… Don't stop believing sweetheart because as long as you have faith in yourself you will achieve great things." He smiled.**

**"I am where I am today, Because of you granddad." Sonny smiled back.**

**"And that's exactly why I'm telling you to stick with your dreams… I'll guide you through the bad times. I promise Sonny, You'll be the brightest star in the sky."**

**Selena felt herself getting a little emotional so she quietly exited the room and leant against the wall outside. She noticed the door open at the end of the of the hall and Chad run through it.**

**"Chad? What are you doing here?" She turned to look at him.**

**"I wanted to be with Sonny…" He replied.**

**"How did you know it was this hospital her grandfather was in?" She asked.**

**"Well, I tried others but when I got to the front desk there wasn't any Munroe's in the building." He laughed. "So, is she okay?"**

**"She's getting slightly emotional." Selena looked in and saw Sonny cuddling her grandfather.**

**"Do you think she wants me here?" Asked Chad looking at Sonny.**

**"I honestly don't know. Go in and find out." Smiled Selena as her and Chad walked in.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Kayleigh stood up and looked at Chad. "You're Ch-"**

**"Chad?" Sonny looked up. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I wanted to be here, With you." He smiled just as she did.**

**"Who's this young man?" Asked her grandfather looking at him.**

**"This is Chad Dylan Cooper…" Sonny looked at Chad. "My boyfriend." Chad walked over to Sonny and put his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Ah, Chad. Can I ask you one thing?" He asked.**

**"You can indeed." Smiled Chad.**

**"Take good care of my granddaughter. She may act tough but inside she's fragile. I trust you to be everything she needs." Her grandfather smiled.**

**"You can count on me, Sir." Chad smiled again.**

**Suddenly Sonny noticed her grandfathers eyes slowly close and her mother stood up to look at him.**

**"He's gone…" Connie said sadly as Sonny placed her head on his chest.**

**"I love you." Sonny whispers quietly as she closed her eyes and felt Chad's hand brushing her hair away from her face.**

**Connie walked over to her mother and hugged her tightly. "It will be alright, Mum."**

**"You alright, Kayleigh?" Asked Selena.**

**"I don't know." Kayleigh said tearing up as Selena hugged her.**

**After about 10 minutes everyone realised it was time to go and they all slowly began to leave the room but Sonny remained at her grandfathers bed side. Chad and Selena walked back in the room.**

**"Sonny, we need to go hunni." Selena whispered.**

**"I don't want to." Sonny said in a childish voice.**

**"Sonny please, We really need to good." Chad walked over to her and took her hand.**

**"… But I don't want him to be alone." She sighed.**

**"He wont be, He's up there… Having the time of his life now." Chad smiled as she slowly walked out the door with him.**

**"Goodbye Granddad." Sighed Sonny looked at him once more.**


End file.
